charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Forget Me...Not
Forget Me...Not is the 3rd episode of the sixth season and the 114th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When a child inadvertently brings a dragon to life, the Cleaners spring into action to protect the magic from being exposed. The Charmed Ones take on the Cleaners in order to protect the child. Cast 6x3Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 6x3Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 6x3Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 6x3Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 6x3Chris.JPG|Chris Halliwell 6x03WyattHalliwell.png|Wyatt Halliwell 6x3Cleaners.JPG|The Cleaners 6x3Elise.JPG|Elise Rothman 6x3Sophie.JPG|Sophie 6x3Natalie.JPG|Natalie 6x3Flo.JPG|Flo 6x3MrS.JPG|Mr. Stewick 6x03Father.png|Overwhelmed Father (with his son) 6x03CoWorker.png|Co-Worker Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Kirk B.R. Woller as Cleaner #1 *Melissa Greenspan as Flo *Scott Klace as Mr. Stewick *Shaun Robinson as Kinesha Robinson *Sarah Aldrich as Natalie *Rick Hall as Weatherman *Michael Manuel as Overwhelmed Father Co-Stars *Darin Cooper as Cleaner #2 *Christian Keiber as Frank *Andrew Reville as Co-Worker *Amanda Sickler as Sophie Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Vanishing Spell :''Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :To be Unseen. Spells ''Memory Spell: To Fill in the Blanks After the sisters realized they didn't remember anything from the previous day, they thought something Evil was messing with their minds. They cast this spell to fill in the blanks, which made them relive the previous day and made them realize the Cleaners erased their memories after they took Wyatt for exposing Magic. It also negated the effect of Cleaners' manipulation of their memories. :''Moments lost make witches wonder, :Warlock's plot or demon's plunder? :If this is not a prank, :Help us to fill in the blanks. Potions *Phoebe made a vanquishing potion for the dragon. According the her, it was one of the most powerful potions they ever made. It required a scale from the dragon to work. 6x03PotionDragon.png|Phoebe working on the potion. Powers * Orbing: 'Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Wyatt. * 'Sparkling: 'Type of Teleportation used by The Cleaners. * 'Molecular Combustion: Piper tried to blow up The Cleaners twice, but her attempts failed. * Crushing: Used by The Cleaners to crush Piper's Molecular Combustion (twice). * Apportation: Used by one of The Cleaners to apport Wyatt (twice). * Telekinesis: Used by one of The Cleaners to 'attack' the Charmed Ones (twice). * Reality Warping: Used by The Cleaners to erase Wyatt's existence (twice) and to bring him back. * Memory Manipulation: Used by The Cleaners to make everyone forget Wyatt existed (twice) and to bring their memories back. * Empathy: Used by Phoebe to feel the Dragon, Piper, Wyatt, her colleagues and people from San Francisco's emotions. * Premonition: Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw she started a riot at The Bay Mirror. * Technopathy: (through Projection) Used by Wyatt to change the TV channels. * Projection: Used by Wyatt to conjure a dragon out of the television. * Flight: Type of Transportation used by the Dragon. * Fire Breathing: Used by the Dragon to attack San Francisco. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb a dragon scale for Phoebe's potion, a jacket to expose magic and a flower pot to attack Mr. Stewick. * Combustive Orbing: Used by Wyatt to blow up the Dragon. * Levitation: Used by Phoebe to levitate herself and the weatherman. * Glamouring: Used by Paige to glamour into Flo. 6x03P1.png|Paige orbing in with Wyatt, Piper and Phoebe. 6x03P2.png|The Cleaners sparkling in. 6x03P3.png|Piper tries to blast the Cleaner... 6x32.JPG|...but he crushes her power. 6x03P5.png|A Cleaner apports Wyatt. 6x03P6.png|The Charmed Ones are flung by a Cleaner. 6x03P7.png|Leo orbing in. 6x03P8.png|The Cleaners erase everything about Wyatt's existence. 6x03P9.png|The Cleaners sparkling out with Wyatt. 6x03P10.png|Everyone's memories about Wyatt are erased by the Cleaners. 6x03P11.png|Leo orbing out. 6x03P12.png|Phoebe feels someone is insecure. 6x03P13.png|Leo orbing in. 6x03P14.png|Leo orbing out. 6x03P15.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of herself starting a riot at the Bay Mirror. 6x03P16.png|Phoebe feels Piper is feeling insecure and Wyatt is very, very sad. 6x03P17.png|Phoebe feels Wyatt doesn't like a toy. 6x03P18.png|Phoebe feels Wyatt wants to watch TV. 6x03P19.png|Wyatt uses Technopathy to change the TV channel. 6x03P20.png|Wyatt uses Technopathy to change the TV channel again. 6x03P21.png|Wyatt projects a Dragon out of the TV. 6x03P22.png|Phoebe channels a man's anger towards Elise. 6x03P23.png|The Dragon flying in San Fracisco. 6x03P24.png|The Dragon breathing fire. 6x03P25.png|Wyatt orbing out with Piper. 6x03P26.png|Wyatt orbing in with Piper. 6x03P27.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x03P28.png|The Dragon breathing fire. 6x03P29.png|The Dragon flying. 6x03P30.png|The Dragon breathing fire. 6x03P31.png|Phoebe feels Piper is blaming herself. 6x03P32.png|Piper tries to blast a Cleaner... 6x03P33.png|...but he crushes her power. 6x03P34.png|The Cleaners sparkling out. 6x03P35.png|Leo orbing in. 6x03P36.png|Phoebe feels pain and fear from people in the city. 6x03P37.png|Wyatt orbing in with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. 6x03P38.png|Paige telekinetically orbs a dragon scale. 6x03P39.png|Phoebe feels the Dragon is pissed off. 6x03P40.png|The Dragon flying. 6x03P41.png|The Dragon starts breathing fire. 6x03P42.png|Wyatt uses Combustive Orbing on the Dragon. 6x03P43.png|Paige orbing out with Wyatt, Piper and Phoebe. 6x03P44.png|Paige orbing in with Wyatt, Piper and Phoebe. 6x03P45.png|The Cleaners sparkling in. 6x03P46.png|A Cleaner apports Wyatt. 6x03P47.png|A Cleaner flings sisters. 6x03P48.png|The Cleaners erase everything about Wyatt's existence. 6x03P49.png|The Cleaners sparkling out. 6x03P50.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x346.JPG|Phoebe levitates herself and the wheatherman. 6x03P51.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Phoebe. 6x03P52.png|The Cleaners bring back Wyatt. 6x03P53.png|A Cleaner erases Phoebe's riot at work. 6x03P54.png|The Cleaners sparkling out. 6x03P55.png|Paige (glamoured into Flo) orbing a flower pot at Mr. Stewick. 6x03P56.png|Paige reversing her glamour. 6x03P57.png|Leo orbing in. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige tried to scry for the Cleaners, but it failed. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren and was passed down every generation. 6x03Book.png|The Book of Shadows 6x03Scrying.png|Scrying Crystal Notes and Trivia * The WB Promo Title for this episode is "Dragon's Heat". *The title "Forget Me...Not" is likely a reference to the Myosotis, a flower also known as the forget-me-not. It is also the title of several movies and songs. *The tunnel that the dragon flies out of is the same tunnel that was used in the season 5 episode Underneath of the TV series Angel. It was also used in the film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" and in a climatic scene at the end of the "Back to the Future: Part II" film. *The scene where the Dragon sets a car on fire in the tunnel, which creates an explosion, was done by setting a bomb in the trunk of the car. The stunt driver had to set the bomb off at the right time and as the car came through the tunnel, the trunk of the car blows off; hence the bomb. At the same time, two propane cannons explode creating a huge fireball, trying to sell the effect of the dragon breathing fire. * Phoebe locking herself in the basement is similar to when Prue received the power of Empathy and hid there as well. ("Primrose Empath") Piper also refused to leave the basement at one point when she could not control her power of Molecular Combustion ("Look Who's Barking"). * This episode marks the first appearance of the Cleaners. * This episode scored 5.8 million viewers. * This is the first and only episode in which Phoebe uses all three of the active powers gained throughout the series (Premonition, Levitation and Empathy). *This is the second time Paige uses magic to get back at somebody at work, the first being Hell Hath No Fury. *Despite just losing Wyatt to the Cleaners because he exposed magic, Paige uses magic and risks exposure again by orbing a flower pot at Mr. Stewick. However, there are no consequences for this. Glitches *When Piper is sent flying backward when the dragon is vanquished, it is clear that she is on a skateboard or device that pulls her back. It can even be heard somewhat. Continuity Errors * In this episode, Natalie is aware that Chris is her Whitelighter, but in "Secrets and Guys", it was said that witches aren't meant to know. * The Cleaners state they were assigned to the sisters when they first became witches, but in the episode, "All Hell Breaks Loose", the sisters were exposed as witches to the world, and the Cleaners were neither seen, or mentioned, nor did they make any attempt to hide the exposure. * In this episode, Piper said she babysat a lot but in "Reckless Abandon" she said she wasn't very good with babies. Gallery Episode Stills 603x01.jpg 603x02.jpg 603x03.jpg 603x04.jpg 07.jpg 603x05.jpg Behind The Scenes 05236985.jpg 03696.jpg ﻿Screen Caps 6x31.JPG 6x32.JPG 6x33.JPG 6x34.JPG 6x35.JPG 6x36.JPG 6x37.JPG 6x38.JPG 6x39.JPG 6x310.JPG 6x311.JPG 6x312.JPG 6x313.JPG 6x314.JPG 6x03-Elise.jpg 6x316.JPG 6x317.JPG 6x318.JPG 6x319.JPG 6x320.JPG 6x321.JPG 6x322.JPG 6x323.JPG 6x324.JPG 6x325.JPG 6x326.JPG 6x327.JPG 6x328.JPG 6x329.JPG 6x330.JPG 6x331.JPG 6x332.JPG 6x333.JPG 6x334.JPG 6x335.JPG 6x336.JPG 6x337.JPG 6x338.JPG 6x339.JPG 6x340.JPG 6x341.JPG 6x342.JPG 6x343.JPG 6x344.JPG 6x345.JPG 6x346.JPG 6x347.JPG 6x348.JPG 6x349.JPG 6x350.JPG 6x351.JPG 6x352.JPG Quotes :Paige: What happened to your head? :Phoebe: (showing the injury) This? I don't know, I've been so scattered lately, that I must of bumped it or something. Now, is either one of you feeling strong emotions? Anger? Sadness? :Piper: I remember now. I'm a mom. :Paige: Okay, if you're sensing any fear, that would be mine. I think we should go. :Piper: Wait. :Paige: Wait for what? :Piper: Wyatt. International Titles *'French:' L'apprenti sorcier (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *'Czech:' Nezapomeň na mne (Don't Forget Me) *'Slovak:' Nezabudni na mňa (Don't Forget Me) *'Hungarian:' Nefelejcs (Don't Forget) *'Finnish: '''Siivoojat ''(Cleaners) *'Russian:' Волшебная амнезия amnezĳa (Magic Amnesia) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' No me Olvides'' (Don´t Forget Me)'' *'Serbian:' Nemoj da me zaboraviš *'Italian:' Qualcosa da ricordare (Something to Remember) *'German:' Vergissmeinnicht (Forget-Me-Not) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6